


Poltergeists at Duel Academy.

by YugiohFan316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names, or the anime show, except for the character of Tara Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poltergeists at Duel Academy.

It was on a clear starry night at Duel Academy, everyone, everywhere was sleeping in their own beds, At the Obelisk Boy's Dorm, Zane Truesdale was also sleeping in his bed, in his dorm room, When all of a sudden, he heard someone tapping on his dorm room balcony window, he woke up, and looked at the clock that was sitting on the night-stand beside his bed, he heard the tapping again, He looked and was stunned to see his Girlfriend/Jaden Yuki's twin Sister Tara Yuki standing outside of his dorm room window, out on the balcony, she was still tapping on his window. 

"Oh Man, Tara, do you know what time it is, we'll both be in big trouble if they catch us up at this hour", Zane said as he got up out of his bed. 

He was stunned to find that she wasn't there, he quickly got dressed, until he heard small pebbles tapping on his dorm room window, he walked toward his dorm room window, he opened his window and saw Tara standing on the ground and looking up at him, smiling at him too, Until she started running off, Zane decided to go after her, He was following her all the way to an old dorm, Until he saw her look back at him and go inside the old dorm room.

"i thought she couldn't go in, because of her claustrophobia", Zane said to himself. 

He decided to go in the old Dorm after her, he started going inside the old dorm.

"Tara, where are you?", Zane asked but there was no answer.

Until he looked back at the open old dorm door, he was shocked that it was far away from him, Suddenly a lot of hands grabbed him and pulled him in.

"TARA!!!", Zane yelled. 

Meanwhile at the Obelisk Girl's Dorm, Tara Yuki was sleeping in her bed, When All of a Sudden, She woke up.

"Zane", Tara said to herself. 

Until she decided to find out that something happened to her boyfriend, She quickly got dressed, and rushed to her dorm room door, She saw her twin Brother Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and the others. 

"Jaden, what are you guys doing here?", Tara asked.

"We all felt something wrong with Zane", Jaden answered as the others nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I felt it too", Tara said as they rushed to Zane's dorm room.


End file.
